Winter Cooks with a Professional Chef
by Sniphles2000
Summary: Winter isn't the best at cooking food, but thanks to General Ironwood, she's about to meet someone who can teach even her.


_Winter Schnee has always considered herself a brilliant huntress, and she was right with this thought. She always got top ranks in training, completed all of her missions flawlessly and was the most professional soldier in the Atlas military. She was definitely worthy of the title "Special Operative". However, even with all of her feats and rankings, there was one area in which Winter was lacking; Her cookery skills. And if there was one person who knew this well, it was her boss, General James Ironwood. Today, he was going to do something about it._

 _Winter was currently in her private apartment inside of her personal ship, dressed down in casual wear as today was her day off. She didn't have any plans in her schedule so decided today would be one of relaxation, a time to kick back and take the weight off of her shoulders. Well... That was her plan anyway; General Ironwood had quite the different one. Just as Winter sat down on her couch with a tub of Ice cream and the TV remote in hand, her scroll began to buzz which signalled she was receiving a call._ "Hm?" _Winter hummed curiously as she looked down and saw it was the General calling her. Realising it was him, she gasped and cleared her throat, picking up her scroll and going professional mode._ "General Ironwood, Sir!"

"At ease, Miss Schnee." _Ironwood replied from the other end, speaking in his serious tone._ "I realise today is your day off but I have an important assignment for you. For now, your day off has been moved to tomorrow. I need you to come in immediately."

 _Winter was of course a bit confused at the order and at such short notice too, but she was never one to disobey her superior._ "Yes, Sir. May I ask what this particular mission is?"

"It won't be something you're used to, but that's the entire point of it. It's a training mission, one that you've needed for quite a while. I won't be there personally but I've ensured you're in the most professional hands possible."

 _Winter furrowed her brow as more details were revealed to her, even more confused now. Training? What else could she possible require training in? It couldn't be combat or problem solving..._ "...alright. Um... Where exactly shall I meet the superior?"

"The kitchens just behind the student mess hall in the academy. Uniform is not required but please try to at least look presentable. I assure you this will benefit you, Winter." _Ironwood replied with complete confidence and sureness in his voice._

 _The kitchens? This was... Oh no. Winter knew very well that her cooking skills were lacking, only knowing basic knowledge like microwaveable food, cereal and toast. So a training exercise in the field of cooking was a bit of a worry for her. Never the less, she couldn't disobey an order so just sighed and nodded._ "Yes, Sir. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Miss Schnee. Be sure to report back to me once you return." _And with that, Ironwood hung up and the call was over, leaving Winter to get to her training mission._

 _Winter just placed her scroll down and sighed, slumping back into her couch and looking pretty miserable. Just fantastic, cooking practice. This wasn't what a special operative was supposed to do! She should be out there fighting Grimm and bad guys!_ " _Sigh_ Might as well get it over with..."

 _ **Half an hour later...**_

 _After getting changed into a pair of tight, black jeans, a loose white top and a dark purple open overcoat with her white hair tied back in a bun, Winter was now walking towards the kitchens in Atlas Academy. The flight here wasn't too long but she had taken the longest route here just to put it off more. Needless to say, she wasn't exactly looking forward to this. Black heels clacking on the shiny white ground, Winter was now arriving at the main entrance to the kitchens. Surprisingly enough, she had never been here before and certainly didn't want to be here, but this was an order from the General which couldn't be ignored._ "Alright, Winter... You can do this. It's just cooking with a trained professional. They'll be nice, helpful and guide you through this." _Winter spoke to herself, smiling ever so slightly as the thought comforted her. Surely this professional would be nice and wouldn't judge her. This was training after all, they were her to help. Taking a deep breath in, Winter nodded to herself and pushed open the steel doors, walking into the kitchen with as much confidence as she could muster up._

"WELL IT'S ABOUT FUCKING TIME, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE FIVE MINUTES AGO, YOU DAFT BITCH!" _And angry, English sounding voice immediately yelled out as soon as Winter entered the kitchen, clearly not pleased about something._

 _Needless to say, this abuse from the start majorly caught the Special Operative off guard, making her freeze in place and blink a few times, her mind still comprehending what she just heard._ "I'm... Sorry?"

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT YOU'RE FUCKING SORRY! NOW GET THE FUCK IN HERE AND QUIT STARING OFF, YOU LOOK LIKE A FROZEN FUCKING FISH!" _The voice screamed out once more, Winter now able to see who it was coming from. In the centre of the kitchen was a tall man with blonde hair, folded arms, a completely white chef's uniform on and an angry scowl permanently plastered onto his face. He was holding a second apron between his folded arms and glaring daggers at Winter, clearly not happy from the start._

"U-Um... I... Okay?" _Never in her life had Winter met such an angry, vile person, not even her father had ever been like this. She hesitantly walked forward while trying to seem as confident as possible, not wanting to be put down or scared by this mean looking chef. She coughed once and nodded her head to him, extending a hand as she got closer._ "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir, my name is Winter Schn-"

"Yes I know your fucking name, Sweetheart, enough of the fancy pussy greeting shit. My name's Chef Gordon Ramsay and today I'm going to teach your sorry arse how to cook a fucking meal. Got it?" _Chef Ramsay didn't even wait for Winter to finish her introduction, instead choosing to be straight to the point with his instructions while thrusting the spare apron into Winter's hands._

 _Winter was shocked to say the least, just trying to take this all in while slowly nodding with a blank expression on her face. She reluctantly placed the apron over her head and tied the back of it, ensuring it was on tightly so her clothes wouldn't get messy._

"GOT IT!?" _Chef Ramsay repeated with a lot more intensity, even raising his voice this time. It was clear he didn't like having to repeat himself._

 _Winter jumped ever so slightly and nodded much more quickly, standing at attention and brushing a stray lock of white hair out of her face._ "Yes, Sir!"

"THAT'S 'YES, CHEF' TO YOU, PRINCESS! I KNOW YOU'RE A RICHIE RICH SCHNEE BUT THIS IS MY KITCHEN!"

"YES, CHEF!" _Winter cried out in desperation, wanting to please this intimidating Chef in some way to make him stop yelling. She was already in unfamiliar surroundings which put her off enough, this man certainly wasn't helping._

"RIGHT! Now switch on that oven and get those lamb chops cooked to medium rare! I want them done perfectly, Snowflake!" _Ramsay barked out the orders with incredibly anger and intensity, pointing to a work station which had an oven next to it and a plate of uncooked lamb chops on it._

"YES, CHEF!" _Was the only reply that came out of Winter's mouth as she rushed over to her work station, immediately going to the over and looking at everything on it. So many dials and buttons... Numbers and temperatures... Which one would she set it to!?_

 _Before she could decide, Chef Ramsay had had enough. He stormed over to the oven and shoved Winter out of the way, switching on the oven and setting it to the right temperature himself._ "ENOUGH PISSING ABOUT AND GET TO FUCKING WORK, YOU FROST PUBED BITCH! GET ON IT!" _He screamed while shoving Winter back into position, this time slapping her ass very hard in the process._

"OW!" _Winter yelped out as she was placed back in front of the now ready oven, her face going bright red as she rubbed her sore rear, looking at Chef Ramsay in shock._ "You just... You can't do that!"

"I FUCKING CAN AND WILL! YOU'RE NOT A SPECIAL SNOWFLAKE AND YOU HAVE THAT AURA SHIT, NOW FUCKING GET ON THOSE LAMB CHOPS!" _Ramsay practically roared out with more anger building up at being defied by Winter. He gave her ass another aggressive smack and growled at her, looking at the raw lamb chops._

"AGH~ _Cough_ YES, CHEF!" _Winter replied and tried her best to hide the slight sign of pleasure in her scream, moving to the lower cupboard in front of her and pulling out a frying pan. She placed it down on the oven flame and looked around, glancing a Chef Ramsay with an unsure look._ "Um... It's cooking oil next, right?"

"NO SHIT, YOU DAFT CUNT! IT'S SIMPLE STUFF, NOT FUCKING ROCKET SCIENCE!" _Ramsay replied as a ball of pure rage and fury, stomping his foot on the ground and staring into Winter's soul. Maybe anger was his semblance?_

"Right, yes, Chef, sorry, Chef!" _Winter replied with complete quickness, dashing around her work station as she grabbed the bottle of cooking oil and squeezed a line of it onto the frying pan, letting it melt there. She then grabbed the plate of lamb chops and placed each one onto the frying pan one by one._

"NOW YOU'RE MAKING PROGRESS, NO MORE PISSING AROUND! KEEP THIS UP AND YOU MIGHT NOT BE A FUCKING FAILURE!" _Chef Ramsay yelled out his own unique form of encouragement, clapping his hands together rapidly so Winter would work a bit quicker._

"THANK YOU, CHEF!" _Winter nodded and continued to work, putting the bottle of cooking oil away and letting the lamb chops cook for a minute. They wouldn't need that long, right? And indeed a minute passed and Winter quickly used a pair of tongs to turn over each lamb chop, neither she nor Chef Ramsay saying a word. It was an atmosphere of complete intensity. Again, another minute passed before Winter used the tongs to take the lamb chops off of the frying pan and back on to the plate, turning to Chef Ramsay with a relieved smile._ "It's done, Chef. These are good to eat, right?"

 _Chef Ramsay on the other hand... Wasn't as pleased with Winter's work. In fact he looked like he was about to explode with pure rage and fury. He grabbed Winter by the shoulders with a mean grip and turned her around, making her look at the plate of pink lamb chops._ "MEDIUM RARE! I ASKED FOR FUCKING MEDIUM RARE, WINTER! DOES THAT LOOK MEDIUM RARE!?"

 _Winter's eyes widened and she rapidly shook her head, blindly agreeing with what Ramsay was yelling at her._ "NO THEY DON'T, CHEF, I'M SORRY, CHEF!"

"SORRY!? DON'T FUCKING SAY SORRY TO ME, WHAT ARE THOSE LAMB CHOPS!?"

"UM... I... I DON'T KNOW, CHEF!"

 _Growling out and on the verge of a complete meltdown as usual, Chef Ramsay squatted lower to the ground and yanked down Winter's pants and panties with extreme force, exposing her bare ass and part of her pussy. He immediately began laying down harsh spanks and smacks onto her cheeks, making them eventually turn bright red from the abuse._ "THEY'RE FUCKING **RAW**! RAW LIKE YOUR SMACKED ARSE! WHAT ARE THEY!?"

"AGH~! T-THEY'RE AGH~ RAW, CHEF! RAAAAW, AGH~!" _Winter yelled out in response between her pained and pleasured cries, her hands gripping on to the work station tightly while her pussy naturally began to grow wetter from the pleasure she felt from the smacks and spanks._

 _Ramsay would have been satisfied with this reply if he hadn't have spotted the wetness appearing on Winter's pussy lips. He growled out once again and stood up, pushing down on Winter's shoulders so she was now down on her knees. He quickly undid his belt and fly before pulling his black trousers and boxers to his knees, exposing his massive, rock hard cock._ "WE CAN ONLY FIX THIS WITH LAMB SAUCE NOW! WHERE THE FUCK IS IT!? GET THE FUCKING LAMB SAUCE OUT, WINTER!"

 _Winter stared up at the massive Ramsay's cock in shock and awe, simply grabbing hold of it and beginning to rub as she knew what this meant._ "Yes, Chef~!" _While she was still very stressed from being yelled at and rushed, this was beginning to help._

"WE NEED IT **NOOOOOOOOOW** , WINTER! GET THE FUCKING LAMB SAUCE!" _Ramsay screamed and angrily smacked his thigh, his large, thick cock fitting perfectly in Winter's cold hand._

"YES, CHEF- MMMMMPH!" _Winter shouted back a reply before her mouth was suddenly filled by the cock, taking up all available space inside and making it very hard for Winter to talk. She naturally began suck and bobbing her head back and forth on it, licking along the bottom of the shaft._

 _Chef Ramsay growled out in pleasure and anger as Winter got to work milking him of his 'lamb sauce', though keeping his stern, aggressive nature._ "COME OOOOOOON, YOU FUCKING DONKEY! WHERE'S THE LAMB SAUCE!?"

 _Poor Winter was trying her best to bring about the sweet shower of Chef Ramsay's lamb sauce, now determined to impress him and get her cooking training complete. She forced her head back and forth with the juicy cock inside of her mouth, soaking it in her spit with her lips wrapped tight around it, furiously milking Chef Ramsay._

"Grrr... Hnnngg... FUCK YES, YOU FUCKING PILLOCK!" _Chef Ramsay cried out as he stared to the sky an blew out his load of succulent lamb sauce down Winter's throat, filling her mouth and making her release hold of his cock._

 _Winter coughed and spluttered as she swallowed most of the lamb sauce milked from Chef Ramsay, some hanging from her mouth as she looked up at him with a smile._ "I... I found the lamb sauce, Chef Ramsay."

"No fucking shit, Snow Cunt, NOW BACK TO FUCKING WORK, THE LAMB CHOPS AREN;T GONNA COOK THEMSELVES!" _Ramsay immediately shouted out as he pulled his pants back up, doing up his fly as belt while staring daggers at Winter if nothing happened._

"Right, yes, Chef!" _Winter replied as she wiped the lamb sauce from her lips with her apron, standing back up and pulling her pants up. She quickly got on with her task at hand, putting the raw lamb chops back on the frying pan to cook for a few more minutes. Enough minutes passed for Winter to flip them over again, the chops becoming a lovely brown colour to show they were being cooked to perfection._

"FUCKING BRILLIANT, WHERE THE FUCK WAS THAT TEN MINUTES AGO!?" _Ramsay once again shouted his unique encouragement, smacking the counter top and glaring at the lamb chops as if they were about to attack him._

 _Another few minutes passed and Winter used the tongs to take the lamb chops off of the frying pan and on to the plate, sliding it along the Chef Ramsay and standing in front of him with her hands clasped behind her back._ "It's ready, Chef. I did it."

"Mm..." _Ramsay grunted an snatched a lamb chop from the plate, taking a bit off of it and chewing before swallowing. Instead of anger and frustration, Chef Ramsay showed something Winter had never seen before... A smile. He nodded and placed the chop back down, glancing at Winter._ "Medium rare like I asked, well done."

 _Winter was just filled with joy upon hearing this, smiling and bouncing on her toes slightly._ "Oh thank you, Chef! If it wasn't for you, I-"

"Alright now fuck off out of here." _Ramsay stated coldly as he checked his watch._

"...what? Already? I..."

"I SAID FUCK OF OUTTA HERE! THIS ISN'T A FUCKING SOCIAL GATHERING, SWEETHEART!" _Ramsay looked up and yelled at Winter, ripping the apron off of her body despite it being fastened tightly on._

"Ah! Yes, Chef, thank you, Chef!" _Winter's eyes widened an without a single hesitation, she ran out of that kitchen and out of Beacon academy, heels clacking against the ground as she flew back home to her ship._

 _ **An hour later...**_

 _After getting changed into her casual gear and having some much needed 'stress relief', Winter picked up her scroll while in bed and called up General Ironwood's number. She was reporting back to him like he had asked, having now completed her cooking training._

"Ah, Miss Schnee. Everything went well with your training?" _Ironwood asked as he picked up the call, having expected Winter to call round about now._

"It did indeed, Sir. I learned so much and now, I feel very confident in my cooking abilities. Thank you for arranging it, Sir."

"It's not problem at all, Miss Schnee. I'll speak to you after your day off tomorrow."

"Sir, yes, Sir." _Winter nodded and smiled, hanging up after the conversation had ended. After today, she would always have a desire and love for cooking and lamb chops._


End file.
